Alternate Reality: Psychic
by Celeste5502
Summary: A new enemy is bringing bad luck to almost anyone in Domino, and even Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea may have trouble defeating her...unless a new hero with an interesting special ability can help...Please R&R!
1. Prologue: In the Road

Prologue: In the Road

It was nighttime in the town of Domino. The clear sky allowed for a partially full moon to illuminate the darkened streets. On the mostly empty sidewalk, a little girl and her mother were walking home from a recent shopping trip. Occasionally, the mother had to pause and wait for her daughter as her little legs scurried to catch up.

The mother and daughter had no idea that they were being watched.

A figure was crouched at the top of a small building, observing the two very closely. The moonlight just barely revealed the figure was a woman about twenty years old with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a black mask with little cat ears and whiskers, a black sleeveless mini dress, and knee-high black boots. An emerald choker with a black cat in its center and emerald bracelets adorned the woman's neck and wrists.

The figure gave a small, evil grin and stood up. She zoomed off of the building so quickly that she was merely a black blur, and landed onto a nearby street light. The mother had reached a crosswalk and, once her daughter had again managed to catch up, she took the little girl's hand. The two started walking across the street.

The figure in the cat mask raised her hand. The black cat on her choker started emitting a strange green light.

A sudden, strong gust of wind came from behind the mother and daughter. The blast forced the mother forward and over to the other side of the crosswalk, leaving her daughter in the middle of the street.

At that moment, the headlights of a speeding car appeared a bit down the street, heading directly for the little girl. Screaming, the girl tried to get to her mother, but the combination of the blasting wind and the little girl's shoelace suddenly coming undone and making her trip forced her down onto her knees.

"Oh, my," purred the woman in the cat mask, "what bad luck for you."

The mother watched, frozen in horror, as the car neared her daughter. The little girl shrieked and put her hands over her head, preparing for what looked like an inevitable crash.

Suddenly, a small stream of what looked like grey sparks blasted out towards the little girl. The sparks shoved the girl to the other side of the crosswalk and into her mother's arms a split-second before the car zoomed into the spot where she had been lying.

The woman in the cat mask stared in shock at the crying little girl and her mother as the two of them embraced. "Who did that?" she hissed.

Once more, she became a mere black blur that zoomed across a couple of rooftops towards where the grey blast had come from, trying to catch a glimpse of whomever had shot out the sparks; however, at the moment that she landed on the last rooftop, she saw a shower of grey sparks soaring up into the air and far off into the distance.

"Hmm, a new enemy, huh?" The woman in the cat mask smiled. "Well, I shall be happy when I see you once again, grey sparks…you, however, will regret that you ever decided to mess with Thirteen."


	2. Chapter One: Lost Change

Chapter One: Lost Change

At Domino High the next day, the four heroes Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa gathered around a desk in the back corner of the room. Since they were going to discuss a few 'magical' items, they needed to make sure that nobody would be able to easily overhear them.

"Guys, I tink dere's a really big problem in our world," Joey whispered to the others. "It's been nearly two weeks since we went to dat dimension of pure magic, and since den, we haven't met up wit _one_ evil villain lookin' ta take over de world or steal any artifacts or just plain cause some trouble!"

"I'm not complaining," Tristan replied. "Nearly two weeks that we don't have to go out at night or hang out in some creepy warehouse or fight some evil psychopath seem like nearly two pretty good weeks to me."

"Dat's true, but it's still a little weird…" Joey suddenly looked a bit shocked. "Oh man…did I just practically say dat not using magic to beat up a couple a magical beings is weird?"

Yugi laughed. "I guess we've gotten so used to magic that not using it would be weird for us."

"Oh, great. So one a dese days, I'm gonna wake up and find out dat I've painted all dese pentagrams and stuff around my room, and as I get outta bed I'm gonna put my foot inta some potion which causes burns or turns de skin blue dat I left out on de floor last night."

"That won't matter so much, Joey," Tristan said, "you've already hurt your foot a dozen times on all the other stuff you leave out."

"Har, har."

"Guys, hold on a minute." Téa said, "If we go for too long without using our magic, we might lose a little bit of our skills and be unprepared for the next villain that comes our way."

The other three paused for a moment, reflecting on what she had just said. "Dat…would not be so good," Joey said, "especially if the villain's plannin' a take-over."

"Well," Yugi said after a few more minutes, "maybe after school today we should go over to the warehouse at the docks and spend some time using our magic and abilities."

"Good idea, man," Joey said. "I've been wantin' ta practice usin' my shiftin' powers a little. Dere's some new tricks dat I wanna try out."

"Joey, I don't think it'd be right to shift your brain into a smarter one right before you need to take a test," Tristan said.

Joey glared at him. "Actually, I was thinkin' of practicin' some of my fightin' moves wit some muscle-enhancin'. And I tink dat I've just found a nice punchin' bag dat I can use."

A couple of more insults, and the two were once again brawling with each other. Téa sighed and muttered, "This is why I need some female friends…"

Once Joey and Tristan had finally stopped fighting, Joey said, "So den, should we all just walk ta de docks togedder after school?"

"Oh, I actually can't come right away," Yugi said. "I promised Grandpa that I'd hurry home after school and help him out a little at the Game Shop, so I have to take the bus."

"He finally convinced ya ta help im out a little after you've been so busy for de past couple a weeks?" Joey said.

"Mmm-hmm. I had to do so when he finally told me that it was a very sad thing when a grandson didn't have enough time to help out his poor grandpa out with some work."

"Ooh, de guilt trip. Harsh," Joey said.

All of a sudden, a loud alarm resounded throughout the entire room. The kids looked up from their chatting in shock at the sound of the noise.

"De fire alarm?" Joey said. "Man, why couldn't it ave gone off while dere was actually some class goin' on?"

The kids got up and started walking out of the classroom in groups, leaving their various bags on the floor or their desks. The last kid out made sure to pull the door shut behind them.

For a few minutes, class 2B's room remained empty and silent. Then, suddenly, a shower of grey sparks soared in from underneath the doorway. The grey sparks flew a little around the room until they came to a particular group of bags. Slowly, the sparks managed to somehow open all of the bags' pockets and remove any sort of loose change which they could find. Once the sparks were done, they soared back under the doorway and vanished.

* * *

"Welll, dat was fun," Joey said sarcastically as the teens were moving back towards their room. "Walkin' all de way outta de school, bein' forced ta stay quiet outside _or else_, and walkin' all de way back inta de school to go back ta class 'cause someone had just pulled de alarm as a stupid joke and somehow managed ta get away widdout gettin' caught."

"Well, at least nobody got hurt," Téa said.

"Yeah, but…" Joey suddenly got a shocked look on his face. "What if dis was some way for some evil being ta come inta our school and do sometin like zap up a couple a invisible portals inta anodder world, or trash all a de classrooms, or-"

"Or go looting through our backpacks?" Tristan cried, stopping in class 2B's doorway and staring at the back corner where the four had been sitting.

"Yeah, or-Wait, what?" Joey said.

The four teens dashed over to where they had been sitting. Their bags were lying in different positions than when they had last left them, and all of the pockets were wide open.

The four quickly started looking through their respective bags. "Well, it looks like everything is still here," Téa said. "They didn't even take my cell phone."

"I'm not missing anything either," Tristan said.

"Neider am I," Joey said. "I tink…"

Tristan glanced inside Joey's bag and found a large pile of books, food wrappers, and a couple of gym socks. "How could anyone tell if something's missing from there?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried out, desperately rifling through his pockets.

The other three looked at him. "What's wrong, man?" Joey said.

"I took some change with me today since I needed to take the bus, but…" Yugi turned his backpack upside down and gently shook it. A couple of books, papers, and pencils fell out. "It's gone."

His friends stared. "If someone goes tru de trouble of riflin' tru our bags, why in de world would dey just take a couple a yen?" Joey asked.

"Hey, wait…" Téa paused. She pulled a wallet out of her bag, opened it up, and frisked through it. "All of my loose change is gone, too."

"Hey, so's mine!" Tristan cried, looking through his pockets.

Joey pulled his wallet out of his backpack, opened it, and turned it upside down. Nothing came out except a tiny moth which flew away. "Aww, man…dey took all of mine, too!"

"This is so weird…" Yugi murmured. "Why would somebody do this?" He sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be walking home after all. Grandpa's going to be so mad…"

"Sorry, Yug," Joey said. "I'd lend you some change if I could, but since whoever did dis cleared me out…"

"Why does that make a difference? You're cleared out so much of the time that moths have started making homes in your wallet," Tristan said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Joey yelled.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the four teens, someone had been watching them while they were rifling through their bags. Now, when Joey and Tristan had started fighting once more, the teen looked around to make sure no one was watching, opened their own bag…and poured a whole bunch of loose change into it.

_Sorry, Yugi,_ the person thought, _but you'll see that what I did was far better than the alternative, I hope._


	3. Chapter Two: Crash

Chapter Two: Crash

After school, Yugi had immediately started dashing back home, desperately trying to get to the Game Shop at an early enough time. _This would have been so much easier if I could have taken the bus…_ he thought, _but on the bright side, it's good exercise in case any bad guys come our way soon._

Finally, Yugi managed to reach the Game Shop. He stopped in front of the door, gasping for breath. "Made…it…" he panted out. Once he had relaxed a little, he reached for the door, saying to himself, "I hope Grandpa won't be too mad…"

Before he could even touch the door, however, it suddenly flew open and Yugi found himself squeezed tightly into his grandfather's arms.

"Oh, Yugi, thank god! I was so worried that you had been on there, but you walked home instead! Thank god, thank god!" Grandpa cried out, holding Yugi in a strong bear hug.

"Grandpa…I can't breathe…" Yugi gasped out.

His grandfather finally loosened his grip, and he asked Yugi, "Yugi, why did you decide to walk home instead of taking the bus?"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa…I meant to get home earlier to help, but-"

"Yugi, forget about the help! Do you have any idea what happened?"

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

His grandfather pulled him inside of the shop and over to a portable T.V. which he'd placed onto the counter. "Look at this!" he cried, turning the T.V. outwards.

Yugi stared in shock at the screen. The news channel had been turned on, and on the screen was the image of a public bus whose front had smashed up against a lamppost, almost wrapping around it entirely. A reporter spoke off camera: "On screen right now, you see the result of a crash which occurred not more than a few minutes ago due to a Domino public bus suddenly losing one of its tires and swerving off of the street. No bystanders were injured, but a few passengers on the bus have been taken to the hospital in critical condition."

"See why I was so worried?!" Grandpa cried out.

Yugi simply stared at the screen in shock. "I could have been on that bus…" he barely whispered.

"So why _did_ you walk home instead of taking the bus?" his grandfather asked. "Did you have some sort of strong, pushing feeling which was telling you that you shouldn't take it?"

Yugi didn't answer. He was staring off into space, thinking deeply about something.

"Yugi?" his grandfather asked.

"Huh?" Yugi said, snapping back down to earth.

"Did some sort of intuition tell you that you shouldn't take the bus?"

"Oh, uh, no, Grandpa," Yugi said. He thought to himself, _But it might have told someone else…_

* * *

"You tink dat someone else at our school has magic powers?" Joey said, staring at Yugi in shock. Tristan and Téa were stunned as well. All four of them had changed out of their uniforms and met up at the abandoned warehouse to practice using their magic, but now they were too wrapped up in Yugi's theory to do anything else.

"What happened during the fire drill couldn't have been just a coincidence," Yugi said. "The alarm itself might have even been set off intentionally so that someone could take my change and make sure that I didn't get on that bus!"

"Yeah, but if that was the case, then why would they take the change from our bags, too?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I see why!" Téa cried suddenly, a look of realization spreading onto her face. "If they had left our change in our bags, then we probably would have lent Yugi some, and he would have gotten onto that bus anyway!"

"Exactly," Yugi nodded.

"Wait…so not only does dis person supposedly have magical powers which let im do stuff like set off a fire alarm widdout even touchin' it, but dey've also got dis special ability which lets dem see what's goin' ta happen before it even happens?" Joey asked.

"How else would they know that there was no way that I could get onto that bus on this particular day?" Yugi asked.

"True…"

"Sooo…now we know that there's someone else who's just like us that apparently goes to our school," Tristan said, "but how are we going to figure out who that person is? It's not like we can just walk around the place and ask people about it."

"Unless we wanna be seen as totally insane…" Joey muttered.

"Well…let's suppose that this person, whoever he or she is, has a good heart and only good intentions," Yugi said. "If that's the case, then it's likely that tomorrow he or she is going to want to return the change…and when they try to do so, we can catch them in the act!"

"But if we're supposing that this person has powers like ours, then what if he or she just puts the change back while they're in, say, a pure magic form?" Téa asked.

"I think I might know a way around that, actually," Yugi grinned.


	4. Chapter Three: Black and White

Chapter Three: Black and White

"Sigh…" Thirteen was walking down the empty, moonlit street in Domino's store area. "It's yet another night…"

She raised her hands up from her sides. The black cat charm glowed with the green light, and suddenly the nearby store windows shattered into pieces. Thirteen grinned and finished, "…and another chance to dole out some more bad luck."

She held out her hand towards the now shattered window of a jewelry store. The black cat charm glowed once more, and a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings lifted themselves up from their display and soared over to her. "Oooh," she purred as the jewelry landed in her outstretched hand. "What pretty little stones…such a terrible loss for the owners…"

Suddenly, a grey orb soared into her hand and knocked the jewelry right out of it. "What the-" she yelled out as the diamonds skidded down the street. She quickly looked around and yelled out, "Who did that?!"

A shower of grey sparks suddenly swooped down in front of her. The grey sparks formed themselves into the shape of a human being and transformed into a teenage kid wearing an obvious wig of black hair, sunglasses, and a black overcoat. "Hello, miss," the guy said with a British accent.

Thirteen smiled. "Ooh, you must be Grey Sparks," she said. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you…and to finally get the chance to destroy you!"

Thirteen raised her arms. The black cat charm glowed with a green light once more.

Shattered pieces of store window glass glowed green and lifted themselves up from where they lay. Thirteen swung her arms out in front of her, and the glass shards flew towards the kid.

However, the kid suddenly jumped high up into the air, and the shards simply smashed into one another. As the teen floated on the air, he held out his hand, let it sparkle with grey magic, and fired a ray of it out at her.

Thirteen zoomed up and onto a nearby rooftop before the ray hit her. She stared as the ray smashed into the road and formed a small, smoking hole. "You dare to fire at me?!" she yelled. "You've got a lot of nerve, Grey Sparks!"

She held her hand out towards a streetlight, the charm glowing once more. The light's bulb took on a green hue and suddenly shattered open as crackling electricity made its way out of the lamp. Thirteen then swung her hand over in the direction of the teen, and bolts soared out of the light and directly into him.

The teen was smashed onto the ground, forming a small crater in the road, and simply lay where he was.

Thirteen zoomed down in front of him. She walked over to his side and knelt down beside him, then gently shook his shoulder. The teen didn't even stir.

Thirteen grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

Once again, she held out her hand, this time towards the pile of shattered glass, and her charm glowed green. One of the larger pieces of glass soared out from the pile and towards her outstretched hand. Thirteen carefully took the glass and raised it above the teen's chest. "Now, then, let's end this, shall we?"

However, the teen's arm suddenly rose up and fired a grey blast directly into her face. Thirteen went flying down the street and, unlike what most say about cats, landed flat on her stomach.

The teen stood up and looked down at where Thirteen was lying. She didn't show a single sign of movement. He smiled and turned around to leave.

However, at the moment that his back was to her, Thirteen opened her eyes. Seeing that he wasn't looking, she held out one hand towards him, her charm glowing with an absolutely fierce green light.

As the teen started floating upwards, the black wig glowed with green light. When he soared off into the distance, the wig fell off of his head and onto the ground below him.

Smiling, Thirteen slowly stood up and walked over to where the wig lay. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands, searching intently for something. Finally, she cried out "Ah-ha!" and plucked a hair off of the wig. The hair, however, wasn't black; rather, this one was long and white.

"Hmm, a teenage boy with snow white hair, huh?" Thirteen purred. "Well, that should make it quite easy to find you, Grey Sparks. And when I do, it'll be very bad luck for you."


	5. Chapter Four: To Catch a Hero

Chapter Four: To Catch a Hero

It was lunch time once more at Domino High, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa had again crowded around the desks in the back corner.

"Okay, so let's go tru dis one more time," Joey whispered. "Supposedly, sometime during lunch today someting is going ta happen dat will get everybody outta dis room and leave it totally empty. However, instead of leaving, de four of us are gonna zap ourselves inta pure magic forms, hide around de classroom, an catch whoever dis person is right in de act when dey come ta put our cash back."

Yugi nodded. "And, in the case that this person will be in another form, I've put a small enchantment onto my backpack." He lifted it up onto his desk. "If anyone tries to open it when they're trying to disguise themselves, the enchantment will suddenly force this person back into their true form, no matter what spell they've used."

"All right den," Joey said. He leaned back and put his feet up onto his desk. "Now, we just wait for dis guy's distraction."

At the exact moment that he finished, a huge crash came from the hallway outside. Everyone in the classroom stared in the direction of the noise for a moment, then jumped up and dashed out to check out what had happened-except for the four heroes.

Once everyone else had left, the four quickly snapped themselves into pure magic forms and hid in various places throughout the classroom. The room of class 2B was silent.

And it stayed silent.

And stayed silent.

And _stayed_ silent.

Finally, kids started filing back into the classroom. Once the last kid had entered from the hall, the four showers of sparks curled themselves up into tiny little orbs and slowly rolled their way to the class' door, taking great caution to make sure that the students didn't notice them.

The orbs rolled out into the hallway, reformed themselves into human-like shapes, and transformed back into teens.

"What de heck was dat all about?!" Joey whispered. "De person had deir chance, and dey totally blew it!"

Téa looked around the hallway. "Everything seems all right…" she said. "If that crash was just a noise caused by whoever stole the money, then it seems like they were ready to return it, so…why didn't they do so?"

"Strange…" Yugi murmured. "It's like they knew…" He paused. A look of realization slowly grew on his face. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked.

"This person can see the future, remember?" Yugi said. "They must have found out what we were planning when they set off that crash and chose not to return our money after all."

"How in the world did we miss that?" Tristan asked, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"And right when we were ready to catch him, too," Téa murmured.

"Aw, man…" Joey groaned.

* * *

"So what are we goin' ta do now?" Joey asked. School was over, and the four of them were walking down the hallway towards the main door. "We can't catch dis guy if he's gonna find out what we're doin' before we even do it!"

"We'll figure something out," Yugi assured him.

"And even if we don't, at least we know this person is fighting for good and not evil," Tristan added.

As they were walking out the door, Téa paused to adjust her shoe for a moment. When she looked back up, she asked, "Yugi, where's your backpack?"

"Hmm?" Yugi suddenly noticed that his shoulders felt exceptionally light. "Oh, I must have left it back in the classroom…I'm sorry, guys, but…"

"Dat's okay, Yug," Joey said. "We'll wait here til you get back."

"Thanks, guys," Yugi said. He dashed back into the building.

* * *

Thirteen was standing on the roof of the school building. She'd watched as the various kids filed out of the high school, but not one of them had been the kid with the long white hair. "C'mon, kid…I followed you here…I know you're in that school…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

Yugi ran down the hallway all the way to class 2B's room. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then slowly slid the door open.

He walked inside the classroom-and stopped dead in his tracks.

A shower of grey sparks was hovering over his backpack. The grey sparks floated down onto it, and the main flap slowly started to open. The backpack suddenly glowed with a blue light, and a blue orb of magic shot out from it directly into the grey sparks. For a moment, a blue glow overtook the grey sparks.

Once the glow faded, Yugi saw that the grey sparks had transformed back into a teenager with long white hair and deep black eyes. He was wearing the typical Domino High uniform.

And Yugi knew him quite well.

"Bakura?!" Yugi cried out.

Bakura whipped around, staring at Yugi with wide, scared eyes. One of his hands was clenched shut.

On a hunch, Yugi pointed at the hand and shot out a small blue spark near, but not directly at, it. Bakura screamed and raised the hand upwards; in his shock, his hand slowly loosened its grasp.

A couple of loose change fell down onto the floor with small _clinks._

* * *

"Hmmph…" Thirteen said, folding her arms. "What's it gonna take to get this kid to come outta hiding?" She gazed back down at the school's courtyard and noticed that three kids, two guys and one girl, were still hanging around as though they were waiting for something.

An idea started to take root in Thirteen's mind. "Hmm…well, if this kid likes playing a hero so much," she grinned, stroking her chin, "maybe I can bring him out with a little crime called kidnapping…"


	6. Chapter Five: The Sixth's Story

Chapter Five: The Sixth's Story

"Yugi…how…when…" Bakura stared at Yugi in absolute shock and horror. "How did you do that?" he finally managed to get out.

"Probably the same way that you did," Yugi replied.

Bakura collapsed down into a chair. "I don't understand…I didn't mean to shift back…" he said weakly.

"You didn't have a choice," Yugi said, walking over to him. "My backpack had an enchantment on it which would revert anyone who changed their shape back into their true form."

Bakura looked up at him. "So you really can do this magic thing too, then."

Yugi nodded. "I received it a little over a month ago. Three beings came to me in a dream and told me that the magical balance in this world had shifted, so I was needed to take on some magical abilities and defend the world from any sort of powerful evil that came." Yugi sat down in another chair next to him. "What about you, Bakura? How'd you receive your powers?"

Bakura slowly looked up at him. "Mine came exactly a month ago to this day. They came in a way that was similar to yours, but…there was a rather large difference…"

* * *

_A month before…_

_Bakura, wake up, please._

Bakura slowly stirred from his sleep. _Who's talking to me? _he thought to himself. _I don't recognize that voice…_

He slowly opened his eyes-and bolted upwards.

He was sitting in a room which was completely dark except for a huge, strong beam of light coming from above him. In the light, Bakura could just barely make out three shadowy figures.

_Hello, Bakura._

Bakura stared up in horror. "Who…who are you?" he stuttered out.

_That's not important at the moment. What is important is that your world's magical balance, which is normally supposed to be more in favor of normalcy, has shifted in favor of magic and the supernatural._

"More magic in my world?" Bakura breathed out. "Oh my…as though there hasn't already been enough of that for me…"

_Which is exactly why we've brought you here. Since you have already had many encounters with magic, you would be willing to accept that it exists, and perhaps, we hope, also be willing to fight it in its evil forms._

"Fight it?" Bakura repeated. "With what?"

_With powers that we shall give to you, if you accept our request._

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, another voice came through: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Bakura whipped around. He knew that voice, and it always filled him with absolute terror-even though it was eerily similar to his own.

From out of the darkness, another human being slowly walked out. The person looked almost exactly like Bakura, except he had more wildly tousled hair and colder eyes which were always narrowed in a nasty glare. Around his neck, the artifact known as the Millennium Ring was glowing with a golden light.

_Ah, you must be the spirit of the Millennium Ring, correct?_

"Yes, and if you honestly believe that my host is going to use any sort of powers which you endow him with to fight _against_ a force of evil, then you must be insane."

Another one of the shadowy beings spoke. "Tch! You're one to talk."

Bakura looked back at the figures in shock. "Oh, dear…" he murmured.

"You dare to speak like that to me?" the evil spirit hissed. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

_Are you about to refer to yourself as a powerful spirit? Because to be quite frank with you, someone who doesn't even have a body of his own doesn't seem all that powerful to us._

"Is that so?" The spirit grinned nastily. "Well, in that case, let's see just how 'not all that powerful' I am!"

Suddenly, the spirit glowed with a bright, white light. From out of that light, a horrific-looking creature suddenly burst out and aimed for the three shadowy figures, its mouth wide open and ready to spit out fire.

One of the shadowy figures rose his hand up.

A stream of white sparks shot out of it and started wrapping itself around the creature. The spirit struggled to break free from the magic, thrashing around like a wild animal, but the magic simply continued to bind it.

Finally, once the creature had been entirely bound inside of the white magic, it transformed into a huge, white orb covered with all sorts of strange, golden symbols. The orb shook like crazy for one moment, and then simply stayed in place as it floated on the air.

Bakura stared up at the orb. "What is that?" he asked.

That, _Bakura, is a specially designed prison for such beings of pure evil as the one who resides within your Ring. The pure, good magic it is composed of is impossible for them to break through in any way, shape, or form, and the hieroglyphs on it represent a spell which both further binds the being's power _and _places them into an eternal slumber. You'll never hear from that creature again._

Bakura looked at the shadowy beings in shock. "Never?" he breathed out.

_Never, that is, if you carry through with your side of our deal. He will remain bound up only as long as you're a defender of this world. You understand?_

"Yes! I understand! And I completely accept!" Bakura cried.

"We thought you would," the second voice from the light laughed.

The same being who'd bound the evil spirit raised his hand once more, and a shining grey orb appeared in the middle of his palm. The orb hovered there for one second, then shot out and slammed directly into Bakura.

As the orb entered his body, Bakura felt a wonderful, powerful sensation flow through him. He swore for one second that his feet lifted right off of the ground.

_Thank you, Bakura…Goodbye, and good luck…_

* * *

"When I woke up that morning, I thought that I had just been having an exceptionally good dream, but…soon strange things began happening…grey sparks started flying out of my hands…I fell off of my bed one morning and found myself floating on air…and for an entire month, I haven't heard from the spirit in the ring _once_!"

"Not once?" Yugi murmured.

_Yugi, as incredible as it seems, I think he's telling the truth about the spirit,_ the Pharaoh said to Yugi in his mind. _I used to sense a great amount of evil resounding from within him, but…that evil has become practically non-existent._

"There's one other thing," Bakura said. "I must ask…have you gained any powers _other _than the magic and the flying?"

Yugi nodded. "I can conjure up invisible force fields. And you?"

"Well…for nearly two weeks now, I've suddenly started getting these…visions, I suppose they're called. These visions have been showing me all sorts of occurrences, some of which have yet to even happen!"

"So, that's how you knew that the bus I was going to take would crash that day?"

Bakura nodded. "I do apologize if I caused any inconvenience to you and the others, but…I knew that I had to do _something_." He looked down at the couple of coins which he still held in his hand. "I was planning on returning them at lunch today, but-"

"But you had a vision which let you know that we were planning on catching you?"

"Mmm-hmm. I hope I didn't put you at risk of being caught using magic."

"Don't worry about that, Bakura. We managed to get out without being seen."

Bakura stared at him. "Wait…'we'? Do others have these powers, too?"

Yugi nodded. "Joey, Tristan, and Téa have them as well. We all received our powers together."

"Wow…it's wonderful to know that I'm not alone with all of this…" Bakura breathed.

Yugi stood up. "C'mon, they're waiting outside for me right now. We can tell them about your gifts, as well."

Bakura stood up as well, but suddenly he shut his eyes and placed one hand to the side of his head.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Are you okay?"

Bakura didn't respond for a few moments; when he finally opened his eyes, a look of stunned terror spread across his face. "Oh my…" he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yugi said.

"I-I just had another vision…I saw Joey, Tristan, and Téa standing in the schoolyard, just talking with one another…when suddenly this black blur came down from the school roof, grabbed the three of them, and dashed off!"

Yugi stared at him in horror for a moment, then turned and dashed out of the classroom, with Bakura on his tail.

"Guys!" Yugi yelled as the two bolted out of the front door and into the schoolyard. Joey, Tristan, and Téa had vanished from where they last stood, and in their place was a note pinned into the ground with the ear of a black, metallic cat's head.

Yugi ripped the note up off of the ground and read it while Bakura looked at it over his shoulder. The note read:

_To Grey Sparks:_

_Since you like playing the hero so much, let's see you pull off this heroic little act: Come over to the abandoned factory at the edge of Domino by seven and try to save the three kids that I just took…or else._

The note was signed with a black cat head drawn in black ink.

"Oh no…" Bakura said, taking the note from Yugi. "Even when my evil is gone, I still manage to bring it to all of you…"

"Bakura, do you know who wrote this?"

"I believe so," he said. "For the past couple of weeks, I've been battling this woman…she has a sort of enchanted charm that looks just like this drawing…somehow it lets her gain control over various objects, and she uses them to bring bad luck onto people…I've tried keeping my identity a secret from her, but…it looks like she's found me out, and she's taken the others in retaliation…"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed with a golden light, and the Pharaoh took over in his place. "Come now, Bakura," he said, "we cannot waste time sitting here and feeling regretful. We have to get to that factory, now!"

Bakura nodded. The two of them snapped their fingers, transformed into showers of blue and grey sparks, and soared off into the distance.


	7. Chapter Six: Good Luck

Chapter Six: Good Luck

Over at the abandoned factory, Thirteen was pacing back and forth across a platform near the roof. Below her, Joey, Tristan, and Téa, all of whom had been knocked into unconsciousness, were suspended by a hovering, green-glowing rope over a vat of green-glowing, acidic liquid which Thirteen had conjured up using simply a small puddle of water.

"Where are you, Grey Sparks…don't keep me waiting for too long…" Thirteen said.

Suddenly, a shower of grey sparks soared through a broken window and landed right in front of Thirteen on the platform. The sparks arranged themselves into a human-like shape, and transformed back into Bakura.

"Ah, there you are!" Thirteen grinned. "Ever the faithful hero as usual!" She looked down at the three suspended over the vat. "Shame, though, that those three can't thank you for your bravery at the moment."

Bakura looked down at the three suspended over the vat, then looked back up at her and snarled, "Those three have done nothing to you! Let them go!"

"Hmm, let me think about that for a sec-no," Thirteen replied. "First you have to be able to defeat me in a nice, fair little battle." She grinned nastily. "Or, you could just surrender to me right now and spare them any possible pain they'd get from your loss."

Bakura glared at her. His outline glowed with a grey light, and grey sparks started shooting out of his clenched fists.

"No?" Thirteen shook her head. "From such a hero, such stupidity." Her charm started glowing with a fierce green light. She waved her hand above the suspended rope, and it slowly started lowering down towards the vat. "Now, then, Grey Sparks, let's see if you can take me down in record time!"

Thirteen lifted her hands into the air, and green-glowing claws suddenly snapped out of them. She dashed towards Bakura in a black blur and swiped at his face. Bakura let out a yelp and quickly soared up into the air, barely avoiding getting slashed.

Thirteen looked up at him as he floated on air and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk-you can't beat me by just hovering there forever, Grey Sparks."

Bakura smiled. "You're right, miss. I should do something more, like THIS!" He blasted a grey ray of magic out at her.

Thirteen screamed and back-flipped across the platform as ray after ray fired out at her. Once she reached the end, she zoomed up into the air and, as a black blur, pounced down towards Bakura.

Bakura merely soared away from the platform. Thirteen slammed into it, her claws digging deep into the metal. "Aw, shoot," she yelled out. She struggled for a few moments to pull her claws out, then finally gave up and let them retract back into nothingness. She got to her feet and looked up at Bakura as he hovered above her.

"Impressive, Grey Sparks," Thirteen said, "but I'm still unbeaten, and that rope isn't moving any more slowly." She pointed at the rope, which was lowering itself closer and closer towards the vat of green acid.

Bakura looked in horror at the three moving towards the vat for a moment, then screamed out in rage and fired another large ray of magic at her. Thirteen jumped off of the platform and gently floated down to the ground as the ray blasted a smoking hole into where she had stood.

Thirteen looked around the factory, trying to find something. Finally, she saw a busted conveyor belt a few feet behind her. She raised one arm out towards the belt. The belt glowed green for a moment, then a large part of it ripped itself off of its metal bed and floated over towards her. Thirteen flung the belt up at Bakura and, under her control, it wrapped itself tightly around him.

Bakura struggled to break free, but Thirteen made sure the belt held fast. She made the belt lower itself and its captive down to the ground, then forced it to lay itself down on the floor.

Thirteen walked over to Bakura and, smiling sweetly, sent green-glowing claws out of her hands again. She lowered the claws down and let them hover just an inch above his neck. "Hmm, what a shame," she laughed. "You're about to lose…" Thirteen looked up and saw the three teens were just inches away from the vat. "…and you've failed to save my captives. What a terrible way for a so-called 'hero' to go." She pointed one claw into his neck. "Any last words?"

"Actually, I have two," Bakura replied. He yelled out, "NOW, YUGI!"

Thirteen snapped her head up and saw another shower of sparks, this one blue, soar into the building. Lightning-fast, the sparks transformed back into the Pharaoh. He held up one hand towards Joey, Tristan, and Téa, and the other towards Bakura. A force field snapped the rope and the belt, forming a protective barrier around the captives and letting Bakura soar away from Thirteen. The Pharaoh guided the force field around the other three down onto the ground and snapped it away, letting them land gently.

Slowly, the former captives stirred and sat up. "What de heck happened?" Joey muttered.

"Oh, so there's more of you?" Thirteen glared up at the Pharaoh and Bakura. "Hmmph! Doesn't matter; I could take down two of you almost as easily as one of you!"

"What about five of us? Dat easy enough for ya?"

Thirteen looked behind her and saw that Joey, Tristan, and Téa had stood up. The three of them were glowing with their respective shades of magic, and their hands were shooting out dozens of sparks.

Thirteen stared at them. "What the…how did you…" She looked back and forth at the teens. "This can't be! I would never have luck like this! I'm practically a goddess of luck!" Her black cat charm glowed furiously.

The Pharaoh smiled sweetly. "Well, miss, luck can go either way, you know." He held out one hand to her.

A force field burst up from beneath her choker, and it snapped right off of her neck and onto the ground.

"NO!" she cried out, and she leapt for the choker; before she could reach it, however, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and yanked her backwards. She struggled to break free, but Tristan's elastic arms held onto her tightly and brought her all the way back to Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Joey then grabbed onto her with muscle-enhanced arms and held her down.

"Awright, den, so how do we defeat you for good?" Joey asked Thirteen.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Thirteen yelled angrily.

The Pharaoh and Bakura floated down to the ground. The Pharaoh walked over to Thirteen's choker and slowly picked it up. "Hmm…" he said. He turned back to Bakura. "Bakura, do you think that perhaps you could use your special ability to figure out how to defeat her?"

"I…I'm not sure…I haven't figured out yet how to quite control it…"

The Pharaoh held out the choker to him. "You can try," he said. "Focus your energy on this item of hers and see what you could possibly find out about her."

Bakura looked up at him, then back at the choker. He slowly took it into his hands and shut his eyes. "Please…tell me what you know…" he murmured to himself.

He stood there for a few more moments. Suddenly, he put one hand to his head and cringed a little. "Aah…aah…" he breathed out.

Finally, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He looked up at Thirteen. "This charm on your choker…you granted it power with a ritual you found in a spell book, and in order for the ritual to work…you had to place your life energy inside of the charm…"

Bakura looked back down at the choker. "So, in order to defeat you, we have to…"

He threw the choker down onto the ground and fired a grey ray of magic at it. A small crack formed in the black cat charm.

Thirteen let out a yelp.

The Pharaoh murmured, "I see…" He looked up at the other three. "Destroy the charm!"

He lifted up a hand and fired out a blue ray of magic at the choker. Joey, Tristan, and Téa followed his example and zapped at the charm with their rays of green, orange, and pink.

The charm slowly cracked under the power of the magic. Thirteen screamed out with each additional crack formed, growing weaker and weaker by the second.

Finally, the charm shattered into thousands of little pieces. Thirteen let out one final scream, and her entire body glowed with a bright, green light.

When the light finally faded, Thirteen had vanished. Joey reverted his arms back to their normal size.

The five looked down at where the remains of the emerald choker lay. "Well, looks like dat cat's luck finally ran out." Joey said.

"Her days of tormenting those in Domino are over." Bakura gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your assistance, everyone. But why aren't you three surprised by the fact that I have powers as well?" he asked Joey, Tristan, and Téa.

Téa laughed and replied, "Once you've met up with shape-shifters, banshees, gremlins, genies, and all of the other mythical creatures that we've seen, nothing could surprise you anymore."

Bakura smiled. "I guess, then, that I still have quite a lot to learn about the magical world."

The Pharaoh held out a hand towards him. "You can if you are willing to join us as an ally."

Bakura nodded and shook the Pharaoh's hand. "I accept the offer."

"Welcome to the team, Bakura," Tristan said.

"Or de loony bin-whichever you prefer, man," Joey laughed.


End file.
